


Я, Тульпа / Me, a Tulpa

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Сэм нашел секрет Дина.Где-то, когда-то, точно после 06.11. "Appointment in Samarra"





	Я, Тульпа / Me, a Tulpa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Me, a Tulpa](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/459581) by K Hanna Korossy. 



Дин испробовал _всё_.

Закрывшись в гостевой комнате Лизиного дома, он проверял каждую зацепку – от колдуна, работавшего в Луизиане, до тибетского монаха и верховного жреца народа кикуйю. Он молился до хрипоты. В отчаянной попытке он многократно выполнил ритуал вызова на ближайшем перекрестке; он взывал к Касу, и к Кроули, и даже к Смерти, кем бы – чем бы – это ни было. Он днями мотался по разным библиотекам, выкапывая там затерянные тома, о существовании которых и Бобби позабыл.

В промежутках он напивался, уставившись на пустую Импалу и на кольца Всадников, иногда плакал, представляя Сэма в темной глубине Ада, кинутого туда на милость двух яростных всесильных существ – навечно.

Ни одна из возможностей не оправдала себя. Некоторые из них пару лет назад могли бы спасти его от сделки, но – взломать клетку, предназначенную для заточения Князя Ада? Позволить невредимым сбежать человеку, не выпустив Люцифера? Ни одна из книг, никто из существ не дали ответа на этот вопрос.

Поездки стали реже, потом прекратились совсем. После того, как он напугал Бена во время одной из пьянок, Дин завязал. Позволял себе самый минимум – только чтобы продержаться день. Редкие ночные визиты в Лизину спальню превратились в постоянные. Импала в конце концов обрела место в гараже, а он пересел на пикап и получил работу.

Жизнь вроде бы продолжалась.

Бен любил истории "по охоту", и Дин иногда баловал его. Не слишком страшные, те, которые заставляли его самого улыбаться, пусть и сквозь слезы. Безумный сквонк. Сэм и зайцелоп. Медленный танец с пришельцем.  
Это случилось, когда он рассказывал Бену об "Укротителях духов" – Дину пришла в голову мысль, самая свежая за прошедшие месяцы.  
Он рассеянно закончил рассказ, потом ушел в кабинет.

Ему надо было написать кое-что.

***

Дин плюхнулся на барный стул и объявил:  
– Я кончил.  
– Со свидетелем, или с официанткой? – рассеянно уточнил Сэм, прилипнув к экрану ноута.  
– Со свидетелем, умник. Ты ещё будешь заказывать?  
– Нет. ...Дин?  
– Чего? – брат был занят изучением меню. – Ух ты, кокосовые креветки!  
– Ты, случайно, фанфикшн никогда не писал?

Дин, только что отхлебнувший кофе из Сэмовой кружки, подавился, впечатляюще забрызгав им весь стол.  
Сэм отдернул ноутбук, схватил салфетки, начал вытирать его крышку, убивая Дина взглядом:  
– Чувак!  
– Что? нельзя же так!.. Не пишу я никаких фанфиков! Ну, то есть, эээ... ладно, пару комментов о докторе Секси я написал у...  
– Да я не о том. – Сэм отодвинул свой кофе на безопасное расстояние, чтобы брат не дотянулся, потом повернул ноут экраном к Дину. – Я говорил о рассказе от _Impala67_ , вот, на Carver Edlund fanfiction.  
Примечательно, что Дин едва глянул на экран.   
– Нет. – категорически отрезал он и развернул ноут обратно к Сэму.

– Да правда? – Сэм надавил. – Потому что тут используется наша фамилия, её не было у Чака. И ещё, тут про то, как я с Люцифером спрыгнул в Клетку после того, как почти убил тебя. И после того, как солнечный луч, отразившись от Импалы, разбил контроль Люцифера.   
В этой истории были такие детали, которых Сэм не помнил или, фактически, даже знать не мог; детали, известные лишь одному персонажу, присутствовавшему там. И Сэм мучительно сомневался в способности даже самого талантливого автора самостоятельно родить такое.

Дин уткнулся в меню, но Сэм не был уверен, что он там видит хоть что-то.  
– Хочешь услышать, чем закончилась история? – спросил Сэм, понизив голос.  
Пауза.  
– Нет, – бесцветно сказал Дин. – Я знаю, чем закончилось.

Окончание было простым. В этой истории Дин придумал несложный обряд, освободивший брата из Клетки. Сэм вернулся, живой и здоровый, не помня ни единого мига, проведенного там; готовно и охотно возвратился к охоте с братом. Это было так далеко от настоящего – того, как вернулся бездушным Сэм, от натянутого их воссоединения с братом месяцы спустя, от недавнего возвращения Дином Сэмовой души при участии Смерти. Это читалось, в сущности, как принятие желаемого за действительное. Как если бы Дин имел склонность к писанию беспочвенных выдумок – которой на самом деле он не имел – и опубликованию их на всеобщее обозрение в интернете – нет-нет, только через его труп, определенно ничего такого.

Сэм молча ждал.

– Ты ведь не отстанешь, да? – Дин, вздохнув, искоса глянул на него тем своим взглядом, что обычно сопровождал его признания, которые он не мог высказать Сэму прямо, глаза в глаза:  
– Я испробовал всё. То есть... реально _всё_ , Сэм. Ничто не сработало.  
– Знаю, – мягко сказал брат. Он действительно знал. У него не было ни минуты сомнения, что Дин сделал всё возможное, чтобы вытащить Сэма.

– И тогда мне пришла в голову идея, – Дин взглянул на него. – Помнишь дом с привидениями в Ричардсоне? Старика Мордехая?  
Минуту Сэм соображал.  
– Тульпа? – Сэм спрашивал, а брови у него ползли вверх. Дин говорил о?..  
– Один символ, и много-много веры. И это стало реальностью. Это сделало реальным призрак. – Дин наблюдал за его реакцией.

Сэм осознал, что дальнейших объяснений ему не надо. И заторопился:  
– То есть... был символ. Прямо в тексте?  
Дин кивнул:   
– Когда я впервые разместил это. – Он опустил глаза на солонку, которую машинально вертел в руках: – Я решил, что где еще можно получить больше просмотров, и больше веры, если не на фан-сайте? На котором уже все знают о нас, и притворяются, что мы реальны.  
– И что произошло? – Сэму действительно стало любопытно.

Чужой голос прервал их:  
– Я могу что-то принести вам из еды, красавчики? – средних лет официантка улыбалась им, держа в руках свой блокнот.  
– Потом, – одновременно отрезали братья, и Сэм мимоходом отметил её гневное фырканье, когда та отошла. Наверное не стоит здесь обедать после всего этого, если не хочешь рискнуть получить свой заказ заплеванным.

Дин качнул головой, рот его дернулся.  
– Ты появился у Лизы. 

Сэм мысленно споткнулся.

– Конечно, не совсем ты. Я полагаю, даже вера имеет предел. То есть, парень – он выглядел тобой... и голос, как у тебя; и был достаточно настоящим, но...

Но. Сэм подумал о Дине-перевертыше, об одержимом Дине, и о Дине Смите.  
– Это не был я.

Дин посопел носом.  
– Знаешь, я не представлял, что может стать еще хуже. Но стало. В тот же день я удалил символ.  
– Тульпа исчез? – наверное, Сэму не следовало заставлять Дина останавливаться на этом, но он не смог сдержать любопытства.  
– Я проснулся – его нет. Старался не засыпать, пока он... Но... – Дин пожал плечами.

Сэм представил, как брат жадно смотрит на эту копию, пытаясь даже против своей же воли удержать этот клочок своего потерянного брата. И у него получилось. Да уж, а если бы ему самому пришла в голову мысль о тульпе, когда Дин был в аду? Он бы тоже попробовал.

Дин виновато пожал плечами:  
– Забудь, ладно. Это было от глупости.

– Это было от отчаяния, – тихо поправил Сэм, мгновенно жалея об этом, потому что Дин начал краснеть. – Но ты оставил текст в сети. – тут он улыбнулся.  
Дин покраснел ещё сильнее, но о таком говорить безопаснее.  
– Я просто не подумал.  
– Ты удалил символ, а текст удалить было еще проще.  
– Чувак...  
– Ты видел отзывы на свою историю? Кажется, ты заставил многих фанаток рыдать над ней.  
Дин пристально посмотрел на него:  
– А _ты_ сам-то как наткнулся на эту историю?

– Первая жертва была фикрайтером. Иронично, а? Мы расследуем... – Сэм заглянул в свои, специально для того сохраненные, закладки. – ...смерть обладательницы ника "мшистозеленоглазыйДин".

Дин издал нечленораздельный звук и попытался схватить ноутбук.  
Сэм вовремя отдернул его.  
– Серьезно, чувак. Твоя история написана очень неплохо. Ты должен написать проду.  
Дин рыкнул, вскочил и ринулся прочь, едва уклонившись от вернувшейся официантки.

Сэм ухмыльнулся и оставил той щедрые чаевые. И сохранил историю – просто на всякий случай, а то вдруг скоро исчезнет.

Фанатки были не единственными, кого она растрогала.


End file.
